


Precious Snowflake

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: The Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For [6]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Phone Calls, sibling trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Feisal's father has a request.Set in the Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For.Written for 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: Snowflake.
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence
Series: The Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535123
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Precious Snowflake

"What does it mean in English when somebody gets called a snowflake?" Father's voice sounds robotic over the loudspeaker but the concern in it is unmistakable.

"Well, it's a derogatory term for a person who is overly sensitive or easily offended. Or for someone who thinks they're so special they deserve to be treated in a special way too." Ned explains. "Your Majesty, if you don't mind me asking, what is the context?"

"Zeid." Father sighs.

"What about him?" I ask.

"He got into an argument in a restaurant in New York. It's all over the papers."

"And the articles called him a snowflake?"

"Yes but I don't know why and he's not talking to me. Where have I gone wrong, Feisal?"

When you spoiled him rotten, pandered to his every whim and let him get away with things I got punished for when I was his age, I want to say.

"What are you going to do?" I ask instead.

"Zeid's applying to Oxford and Cambridge. I was hoping maybe you and Mr Lawrence could take him under your wings?"

"You want us to... Are you serious?!" I bury my face in my hands. This is typical Father, he's just realised his mistake, so he's going to dump it on somebody else (usually me) and expect it to be fixed.

"I don't know what else to do. He acts like he owns the world, he cares only about himself. He disrespects me and his mother. Look, you'll have free reign, both of you. Your house, your rules. I won't question your methods."

I look up at Ned. He raises an eyebrow.

"What do you think, habibi?"

"As long as it's our house, our rules." He says finally.

"You heard Ned." I turn back towards the phone. "We'll take your precious little snowflake in but you can't interfere."

"Thank you so, so much, both of you."

"Don't mention it." I sigh, making a mental note to look for properties in Oxford and Cambridge.


End file.
